1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a illuminated handle assembly that may be attached to any of several surfaces. The illuminated handle assembly may be used, as but one example, to assist in entering a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Illuminated handles are well-known in the art. Among the illuminated handles disclosed in United States patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,010 (xe2x80x9cthe ""010 patentxe2x80x9d) and 5,025,352 (xe2x80x9cthe ""352 patentxe2x80x9d). While both of these illuminated handles are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they are not aesthetically pleasing because their means of connection, such as screws, are exposed when those handles are secured to a surface. For example, the ""010 patent discloses a pair of screws that secure the handle to a surface. This is evidenced from column 3, lines 50-53, of the ""010 patent: xe2x80x9c(h)eads of the screws 18 are exposed through the exterior surface 10 of the member 1 for access by a tightening or loosening tool . . . xe2x80x9d The use of the term xe2x80x9cilluminated grab handlexe2x80x9d to describe this invention is also somewhat misleading, in that the handle itself is apparently not illuminated. Instead, as indicated at column 3, lines 14-22, the light merely illuminates the wall behind the handle: xe2x80x9clight from the light bulb . . . splashes on the vehicle wall W behind the grab handle 100. All that is seen is the splash of light emanating from behind the handle when the power is turned on. The splash of light extends laterally beyond the sides of the handle along the wall W. In this manner, the user can see the handle 100 at night by the light reflected from the wall W.xe2x80x9d
The ""352 patent is directed to a lighted grab handle for trucks. The grab handle itself is apparently illuminated, but its mounting means, preferably screws or bolts, are highly visible when the grab handle is in use. See FIGS. 2 and 3 and column 2, lines 47-50 of the ""352 patent, and see especially the visible bolts 30 in those two FIGURES.
Other generally relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,611; 5,528,468; 5,746,498; and 6,079,859 (referred to as either xe2x80x9cthe ""611, the ""468, the ""498, and the ""859 patentxe2x80x9d, respectively). The ""611 patent is directed to a portable light having a housing which can be mounted onto a support surface. The device in the ""611 patent includes a main housing section, a removable back, and a removable upper transparent cover. The housing has a stepped construction. This device is not, however, an illuminated handle.
The ""468 patent is directed to an opera light for mounting upon either the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillars of an automobile. The opera light of this invention is thin and flat, and thus cannot be grasped by the user to assist that user in entering or leaving a motor vehicle. Accordingly, this opera light cannot be fairly characterized as a grab handle.
Similarly, neither the ""498 nor the ""859 patents are directed to grab handles, but are instead directed to other kinds of automotive lamp assemblies. The ""498 patent is directed to an auxiliary or third brake lamp, such as the center high mounted stop lamps (CHMSL) that have been mandated in cars sold in the United States since 1985. These CHMSLs may be installed inside of the car, such as upon the parcel shelf behind the rear seat and near the base of the rear window. Alternatively, the CHMSL may be mounted adjacent the top of the rear window, or upon the exterior surface of the car, near the trunk lid and directly in front of the rear window. The ""859 patent is directed to an interior lamp assembly for an automobile, such as the assemblies used for interior roof mounted dome lights or side mounted interior reading lights.
The invention is an illuminated grab handle assembly. The device of the invention includes a generally curved handle. An illumination source is positioned remotely from the generally curved handle for illuminating the generally curved handle. The illumination source provides the curved handle with a substantially uniform, fully illuminated appearance. The assembly also includes at least one base portion. Mounting means are provided for securing the base portion to a mounting surface. Preferably, the mounting means comprises one or more screws. Furthermore, at least one end of the generally curved handle is secured to the base portion. An opaque overcap covers the base portion, and in this way obscures the mounting means.
In one embodiment of the invention, the illuminated grab handle assembly includes a single lamp acting as the illumination source. However, in a preferred embodiment, the grab handle assembly includes a pair of lamps, each one housed in a separate base portion, acting as the illumination source.
In the illuminated grab handle assembly of the invention, the generally curved handle has a pair of ends. The portion of the generally curved handle between the pair of ends is both solid and has a generally cylindrical cross section. Alternatively, the generally curved handle can be tubular, i.e., it can be shaped like a pipe, and made of an acrylic material. The ends of the curved handle include a groove. The groove is secured to a keyway in the base portion, for securement of the generally curved handle to this keyway. Securing the generally curved handle to the keyway acts to prevent rotational or lateral movement of the handle during use.
The overcap includes at least one tab, and the base portion includes at least one orifice. The tab in the overcap is secured the overcap to the orifice in the base.
The overcap has a bottom portion, and the width of the bottom portion of the overcap is wider than the width of the base. This permits the overcap to be compressed, permitting the overcap to be snapped securely into the base, and facilitating removal of the overcap.